The New Neverland
"The New Neverland" is the tenth episode of Season Three of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Andrew Chambliss and directed by Ron Underwood. It is the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall, and premiered on December 8, 2013. Synopsis The residents of Storybrooke are overjoyed upon the return of Henry and our heroes from Neverland. But unbeknownst to them, a plan is secretly being put into place by a well-hidden Pan that will shake up the very lives of the townspeople. Meanwhile, in the Fairy Tale Land that was, Snow White and Prince Charming’s honeymoon turns out to be anything but romantic when they go in search of a mythical being that could stop Regina cold in her tracks.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20131202abc02/ Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Keegan Connor Tracy as Mother Superior *Beverley Elliott as Granny *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Faustino Di Bauda as Walter *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Michael Coleman as Happy *Mig Macario as Bashful *Robbie Kay as Pan *JoAnna Garcia Swisher as Ariel *Gil McKinney as Eric *Rose McIver as Tinker Bell *Parker Croft as Felix *Freya Tingley as Wendy *James Immekus as keychain *Matt Kane as glasses Trivia Production Notes *The title card features Medusa. *Eric's stand at the Storybrooke Docks is called Eric's Bait.File:310FamiliarFace.png Its symbol is a seahorse; the same as his royal crestFile:306WasAPrincess.png back in the Enchanted Forest. *The computer-generated imagery set used to portray the interior of the Summer Palace is recycled from the computer generated model used for Henry's Estate in "The Stable Boy"; for example, the archways and some of the windows have a very similar design. *As Pan is looking through Henry's storybook, an excerpt from the fairytale of The Golden Bird can be seen.File:310TheGoldenBird.pngFile:310TheGoldenBird2.png **One of the images is an illustration by the famous English book illustrator Arthur Rackham, from the fairy tale of "Little Red Riding Hood.File:310TheGoldenBird2.png *The ceiling of Regina's father's tomb says "QU''obscuredSSE VIDERIS".File:310Stairs.pngFile:310Stairs2.png "Quam esse videris" is Latin for "how to be seen". https://translate.google.com/#auto/en/quam%20esse%20videris ''Esse quam videri is a Latin phrase meaning "To be, rather than to seem (to be)", which has been used as a motto by a number of different groups. Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest events take place immediately after the wedding in "Pilot", and before Snow White and Prince Charming return from their honeymoon in "Unforgiven". *The Land Without Magic events occur after "Dark Hollow" and before "Going Home". Episode Connections *Prince Charming mentions how Snow White stopped the Evil Queen's execution in "The Cricket Game". *Prince Charming references how he and Snow White met and fought trolls in "Snow Falls". *Granny's special lasagne is also referred to in "Tiny", "Lacey" and "It's Not Easy Being Green". *The Evil Queen mocks Snow White using her Magic Mirror, which came into her possession in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree". *After being freed from stone, Prince Charming says he now knows how Frederick felt in "What Happened to Frederick". *To prove who he is, Henry mentions his love for hot cocoa with cinnamon which was first established in "The Thing You Love Most", getting stuck in the mines in "That Still Small Voice", trying to blow up the well in "Welcome to Storybrooke" and his and Emma's first bonding moment in "Pilot". *Mr. Gold enchanted Baelfire's shawl in "The Outsider". *Snow White and Charming return from their honeymoon in "Unforgiven". *Snow White learns that she's pregnant in "Unforgiven". Cultural References Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the Evil Queen, Snow White, Prince Charming and one of the dwarves from the Snow White fairytale, Hook, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, the shadow, Wendy, John and Michael Darling from the Peter Pan story as well as Medusa from Greek Mythology. *This episode is a rendition of the Perseus myth with Perseus and Medusa. Popular Culture *Pan picks up an edition of the comic Avengers in Henry's room. Goofs *Henry's clock on his bedroom drawer cabinet reads as five o'clock, but after Pan lets his Shadow free from the sail, the clock tower proves it is almost midnight. International Titles Videos 3x10 - The New Neverland - Promo 1 3x10 - The New Neverland - Promo 2 3x10 - The New Neverland - Sneak Peek 1 References it:Episodio 3x10